


A Robot’s Love

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gir is a sweetheart, Grinding, Hope you like this story, Kissing, Licking, M/M, ZAGIR Smut, Zim showering for the very first time, glad I finished this, its basically just porn, loving, this has little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Zim agrees to shower with Gir on the condition that the robot stop destroying his experiments. Things get pretty heated quickly. ZAGIR Smut.





	A Robot’s Love

Zim was in his base, working on a new invention that he wanted to test on the humans. Gir was with him, regrettably, running around the base and knocking things over, breaking some.

"Gir! Be still! You're going to break everything!" Zim yelled angrily, annoyed at the distractions his servant was causing.

"Only if you shower with me," GIR whispered softly, walking up to stand in front of his owner.

Zim narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he set down what he was holding. "What did you say?"

"Shower with me, Master!" Gir repeated cheerfully, grabbing his arm and trying to drag him toward the elevator to the upper floors, to the house.

"Why on IRK would I ever do that?" He asked angrily as he shoved the robot off of him.

Gir would not cease. He grabbed Zim's arm again. "Come on, Master! It's fun!"

The Irken sighed. "You are not going to stop pestering me unless I do this, will you? I'm very busy, Gir! I don't have time for your games."

"Master, you're always angry. You're never happy." Gir observed. "I wanna make you happy, I wanna make you feel good."

Zim didn't know what that meant, but he didn't like it one bit. He growled and slammed his tools onto the ground, startling his robot and making him flinch.

"Master?" Gir questioned nervously.

"I have had enough of this, Gir!" The Irken said through clenched teeth. "I need peace to work, and I need quiet. Now, kindly leave so I may continue my studies."

Gir stood there a moment longer, then decided to approach him further and hug him, resting his head on his chest.

"If you do this, I'll leave you alone after." Gir said quietly. "I promise I will." He held out his hand.

Zim looked around at the destruction that was his projects, and sighed. He took Gir's hand.

He stood in the bathroom a few minutes later, uniform discarded and thrown into the corner. Naked. The shower was not on yet, but Zim had applied an extra coating of paste to his skin for this particular event. Though he appeared confident, he was nervous. Scared.

"It's okay, it's okay." Gir whispered while nuzzling his Master soothingly, sensing his mood. Zim's fear dissipated somewhat, though he was still worried that the robot might hurt him.

His servant gently took his hand and guided his naked form into the shower, smiling up at Zim while absentmindedly humming to himself.

Zim stood by nervously as Gir turned on the water, steam rising as the water increased in temperature and he climbed in after his Master.

Gir immediately placed his little hands on Zim's bare chest, slowly sliding them down his body toward his exposed midsection, eyes strangely focused and alert this time around.

"Don't… don't touch me there, Gir," Zim said, his voice shaky and uncertain. The little robot looked up at him, his eyes curious and innocent.

"I just wanna make you happy." Gir said as he climbed into his master's lap and stared into his eyes. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Zim's torso, hugging him tightly but not causing him any discomfort, resting his head on the Irken's chest.

"You're always so sad." Gir whispered softly, his eyes sweeping over the alien's body again. He reached down and brushed his fingers between Zim's legs, causing the alien to gasp sharply and jerk with surprise.

Gir quickly pressed his lips against his to prevent any outbursts, slipping his tongue into his mouth, making happy noises while he gently explored his master's mouth. At first Zim fought it, trying to push the robot off of his lap, but the harder he shoved, the tighter Gir held him.

Zim gave in after a while, realizing that all he had done was tire himself out, and that there was no fighting this.

His S.I.R. Unit ceased his lovemaking momentarily to stare at him again, a confused expression on his face. Then he smiled, stroking the Irken's face lovingly. "Don't worry, Master, I'm gonna make you happy. Happier than you've ever been!" He licked Zim's face. "You just need a little love."

Zim was breathing hard now, his body steaming slightly as his paste coating began to slowly wear off. "Stop this, Gir! Right now!"

Tears quickly began streaming down Gir's face as he finally began to grasp what Zim was saying. "You don't like it? I… I just want you to be happy, Master! I just want to help."

Zim was about to reply, when Gir leaned in and softly bit his neck. He felt a shock then, a foreign emotion he had never felt before. It felt… good. Was this the pleasure that he had heard humans speak so much about?

He let out a moan involuntary, and the robot raised a hand to his chin to tilt his head back a little more, biting a little harder this time.

Zim tried to shove him away again, his mind swirling with anger and confusion, but Gir grabbed his hands and held them down as he kept loving him.

"Don't be scared, Master." Gir whispered into his antenna. "I won't hurt you. Relax."

"I won't allow this, Gir!" Zim spat with rage. "You will release me, and stop this nonsense!" He tried to get up, but Gir gently pushed him back down.

"I just want you to relax, Master. You'll be alright." He said as he kissed him on the neck. "I'm just trying to make you feel better."

Zim felt strange. He didn't understand what he was feeling, and it scared him immensely. He wanted this to stop, but at the same time, another part of him wanted more of it.

He felt the robot's breath on his face, smelling of chocolate and sour gummy worms. He licked the alien softly on his cheek, his tongue soft and warm.

As time went on, Zim's fears gradually faded, replaced instead by confusion and nervousness. Gir was being very gentle, but he still kept his guard up just in case, though it was hard to do so with these feelings and sensations threatening to take control.

"I love you," Gir said while kissing him. "I love you." He put his hand between Zim's legs again, pressing down with considerable pressure, making Zim gasp as pleasure shot through his little body.

Gir pressed harder, and the Irken involuntary let out a whimper as his eyes clouded over slightly. He tried to fight it, but ultimately ended up surrendering to it as the feeling only grew stronger now.

He couldn't think of his plans, or anything else besides the pleasure he was getting from his servant. His brain turned to mush as the good feelings continued to increase, and soon he was grinding against his partner.

Gir smiled, happy that his Master was finally relaxed and willing. He started licking between Zim's legs, fast and hard. Zim was panting as he dug his claws into the wall, scratching and moaning.

"Gir. Please, please…" He was begging now. Oh god, he was begging. He didn't know what he was begging for, exactly, but he knew he couldn't help himself now. It was all just too much. His head hit the wall with a dull thud, eyes glassy and breath heavy as his robot bit him gently, lovingly.

He was too weak to fight it now, instead just giving in and letting it happen, letting his servant make him feel good.

The water was slowly wearing away his paste now, the mix of pleasure and pain exploding within him, too intoxicating for his body to handle. His noises became squeaks and incoherent sentences, silent begging and quiet moaning.

His robot put a hand to his mouth and leaned in close. "Shhhh," he whispered into his antenna, nibbling on the tip of it gently.

The pleasure increased with that action, and Zim then found himself freely whimpering, loud and full of lust, as it didn't stop, it built and built, so much that he felt it would kill him if it didn't soon cease.

Gir was making gentle sounds of pleasure as he caressed the alien's body, eventually turning off the shower when Zim began to smoke and whine with slight pain from the water falling on him.

The defected S.I.R. Unit took his hand and helped him to his feet and out of the shower, putting a towel around his waist, helping to dry his soaking wet, dripping skin while kissing and rubbing his body as he did so, holding onto his midsection while he climbed up Zim's torso, tightly wrapping his little arms around his Master's shoulders.

Zim was going to protest the action, but a soft nibble to his throat made him re-think this decision. He reluctantly carried Gir to the bedroom that he had only just recently made for his own use, and sat down on the bed.

Gir quickly seized his chance and began licking between Zim's legs again, making the Irken whimper slightly with pleasure. He fell back against the mattress, and Gir climbed on top of him and started leaving gentle love bites on his chest and neck, licking his face fast and hard.

"Master, Master.." Gir breathed lustfully, licking even harder, gently, softly. Zim shook with ecstasy, his eyes shut tight, his back pressed firmly into the bed. His body stiffened and then relaxed as he saw stars in his vision, an eruption of immense gratification overtaking his mind.

Jolts of rapidly intensifying pleasure shot all throughout Zim's squeedilyspooch, his claws puncturing holes into the bed as he gripped it with strength he didn't even know he had.

His body felt weak, and he did not LIKE to feel weak, but now he could not do anything to prevent it, and his PAK was working on overdrive now, energized by these new feelings and emotions he was only now experiencing.

Zim began weakly murmuring the robot's name, reaching to him and wrapping his arms around Gir's middle, pulling him closer, tighter against him. He didn't want this to stop, never wanted it to stop. He hadn't felt like this in so long, he hadn't felt true happiness, not since he was a smeet.

The robot kissed Zim on the mouth, pushing his tongue inside. He gently explored this new territory, closing his cyan eyes as he deepened the kiss.

His Master moaned softly and began kissing him back, his own worm-like, slender tongue being shoved down Gir's metallic throat. So hot, so wet, so good. That's what it felt like. That's what it was. Ecstasy.

Gir broke the kiss and sighed into Zim's antenna as the alien panted lightly. His claws grasped Gir's hips, their fingers entwined.

Gir started grinding agianst him, moaning softly in need. He licked Zim's neck, long and slow, his cool metal surface feeling good on his skin.

He increased the pressure of his grinding, faster and harder he went, rubbing up against his alien with as much force as he had in him.

Zim's sounds became louder, more intense as he became absorbed in this activity, drowning in this new feeling. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved it, and he wanted more of it.

The feelings surged in him, creating a tidal wave of different emotions and thoughts. Confusion, fear, nervousness, excitement, anger. Most of all, the one that towered over and devoured all else, was pleasure, and secretly, happiness and joy.

It suddenly became much, much stronger, and Zim cried out, almost screaming as his PAK went crazy, overwhelmed by this experience. He would have came, but there was nothing to come out of him.

He collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and inner workings, the wires and tubes of his base. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep. He didn't need to. He would be back to his normal self within a few minutes once his PAK provided him with enough energy.

Gir laid his head on Zim's shoulder, humming to himself happily, staring at his Master with genuine love in his cyan eyes. He gently stroked his antenna, his fingers feeling cold, Zim secretly reveling in the feel of his touch.

He stared up at the ceiling, still panting, his mind numb, objects blurred and dizzy. He heard the blood coursing through his body, his heart beating rapidly with euphoric intensity.

He felt himself beginning to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was incomplete for the longest time, I think a few months or more, I think I started on July 15th? Anyway, this was originally supposed to be unreleased, because I didn't like it that much, but I still saw potential in the plot, so I kept the story. Glad I did, cause this turned into something that I am somewhat satisfied with. Let me know your thoughts on this?


End file.
